The present invention relates to the method and apparatus of measuring the melting temperature of greasy products in a liquid flow of these products.
Production of many greasy products for food or for industrial consumers requires continuous control of melting temperature of these products or of semiproducts composing a product. This temperature is a guaranteed parameter of such products.
There are in the prior art methods and apparatuses for this measuring which are using a discrete mode of measurement. The following is an example of measuring cycle in the prior art:
draining a liquid probe of product in the measuring vessel until the vessel is filled,
cooling the probe in the vessel to the solid state,
heating the probe in the vessel until the appearance of the first drop of liquid from the hole in the vessel's bottom,
measuring and recording a temperature inside the vessel in the very instant of this drop,
discharging the probe and shift to the next cycle.
This cyclic operation requires a lot of controls that causes a low reliability and high cost.
The melting temperature is not controlled in the time interval between the cycles that makes a quality of such measurement not a high one.